


I don't know why we didn't see this coming

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bolin loves tea I guess, Confrontations, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Tea, fiery passion, just an interrupted tea party, no nothing, …
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Korra corner Mako and demand he choose between the two of them.</p>
<p>It goes over as well as one would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know why we didn't see this coming

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, my sister made me do it.

The two brothers sat around the table, the younger bustling about the messy set trying to keep some form of order known only to him. The other just sat as peacefully as he had in days.

"I really like this tea." Bolin stated, breaking the silence that had fallen. "I wasn't sure I was going to like it, but the berries are very, uh… berry-y."

"A nice touch." Mako agreed before letting the silence fall again like fog refusing to leave even in the sun's warm presence.

"So, uh, tough week, huh?" Bolin asked with an awkward chuckle or two for punctuation.

"Yeah." 

It really had been a tough week for him. Detective work was hard, and so was all that drama with Korra. And with Asami. He lnew it would work out in the end, but in the meanwhile…

Damn. 

He saw her walking toward him and his brother. Her shoes clacked against the floor with a certain (possibly angerful?) purpose that he didn't feel too great about. 

Okay. It was okay. He just had to think, right? Don't act angry. Be calm! Think about what to say before he said it. Uh… what was he going to say?

Shit. 

Bolin was grinning widely and waving. That wave he only does for Korra. Ugh, why does he do that? He thinks he's being funny, probably. 

Mako only hoped Korra wasn't as angry as Asami appeared to be. 

"Okay, fire flake," she spat, loudly enough for Bolin to jump a little in shock. Well, that hope was gone. What was it they were mad about? 

"Asami and I were talking and we both came to the same conclusion."

Asami nodded. "We think you should stop waffling about and just choose already."

Bolin blushed and scooted slightly away from the table. He knew this wasn't his fight.

"Choose what?" Mako asked calmly. "I already chose what tea to buy. Bolin and I both like it a lot, would either of you like any? It's good stuff."

Asami scoffed quietly. "We're not here for tea." 

"We want you to tell us. I'm tired of all this, okay? Tell us which one you really love, and I will support your happiness." Korra chimed in. She was obviously bitter about the whole situation, but she really meant that last part.

Mako sighed. How was this still an issue? "I care about you both." he deflected. 

Korra just stared at him, knowing it wasn't even necessary for her to tell him that wasn't good enough an answer for her. 

He sighed again. 

"Neither." he said, matter-of-factly. 

Bolin spat out some of the tea he was sipping. 

"It's true, I have loved both of you. I probably will continue to. For a long time." He continued, staccatically rhythmic. 

Asami's eyes grew wide. "There's someone else, isn't there." It was a question, but also not.

He nodded. 

Bolin looked around for a way to walk away from the tea party turned crime confession. 'My brother, the heartbreaker.' he thought with a chuckle.

Korra leaned down to Mako and asked tenderly, "Do you really love her?" 

"Yes. Yes, I love him so much I don't even know what to do with myself." 

Bolin spat out more tea. 

"Oh, who is he?" Asami asked with curiosity. She could have been jealous, but that would have to wait until after she knew the mystery boy's identity. Was he cute?

"Iroh."

"The general?" Bolin sputtered in disbelief after yet again dramatically spitting out his tea in surprise. "But he's so… so…"

"Caring? Understanding? Intelligent? Secretly cuddly? Good looking in a uniform?" Mako offered to help his brother's loss for words. 

Asami smirked. She'd admired the general before. She must have a bit of a weakness for tall, dark-haired, badass firebender boys. 

"Plus he's the only one who could handle my fiery passion."

Bolin spat out more tea.

"Hey, I'm a firebender, too, y'know!" Korra reminded. 

"Well, yeah, but I meant like in…" 

"OKAY TMI MOVING ON." Bolin said for the sake of his tea.

"So he's your…" Asami started. 

"Yeah. You guys gotta understand, though. He makes me feel so warm and safe. I just want to make him happy for the rest of my life. He's the reason I broke it off with the two of you, he made me want to give up that heartbreaker lifestyle. Please hear me out here." 

"Oh! That's why he was your plus one to that mover premier!" Bolin realized.

"Uh, yeah. I thought it was kinda obvious but maybe not. I'm not you." Mako blushed.

"Personally, I don't see why we didn't see this coming." Bolin said. "Oh, and by the way, you owe me a lot of tea."


End file.
